No Permits, No Parley
No Permits, No Parley is the fifteenth mission of ''The Warriors'' video game. The level follows The Warriors in Tremont, as they walk through territory owned by the Orphans. Gangs * The Electric Eliminators * The Gramercy Riffs * The Orphans * The Rogues * The Satan's Mothers * The Warriors * The Cops * Flash Dealers * Spray Dealers * Knife Dealers Summary *The track fire has left you stranded in Orphans' territory. Get to the subway station on the other side of Tremont. Story *Date: July 13, 1979 *Time: 1:52 am *Place: Tremont After a scout for the Riffs reports to Masai that the Turnbull AC's were unable to catch The Warriors, a cutscene shows Luther and the Rogues purchasing items from a store. When the girl behind the counter asks Luther to pay for the items, he reacts angrily; the level then cuts to focus on The Warriors. A fire in the subway station means that The Warriors must leave their train when it reaches Tremont, the territory of the Orphans. After being spotted by the Orphans' scouts, Swan and Fox attempt to parley with Sully, the leader of the Orphans. When Sully's girlfriend challenges his manhood for allowing The Warriors to walk through the Orphans' turf, Sully tells The Warriors to take off their vests; a request that Swan refuses. Sully leaves the regroup with the rest of the Orphans, and The Warriors begin to make their way through Tremont. The Warriors eventually come to a large group of Orphans, led by Sully, and are able to defeat them. After this, The Warriors come across a police blockade and are separated. Swan and Snow must regroup with the rest of The Warriors; Cochise and Vermin have been arrested, Fox and Cowboy have been wasted, Ajax is busy fighting a group of Electric Eliminators, and Rembrandt has taken cover in the shadows. After regrouping with the rest of The Warriors, Swan leads them through Tremont, although they are followed by Mercy; when The Warriors confront Mercy, a large group of Orphans attempts to ambush them. However, Swan throws a Molotov cocktail at a nearby car, with the subsequent explosion giving The Warriors the chance to escape with Mercy to a train that will take them to Union Square. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Swan P2-Snow *High Score: 8000 (PS2/Xbox) 7000 (PSP) *Bonus: 1 *Soldiers: 7 (A) Walk to the Icon. Now you have to wreck a lot of Orphans. Once they're all dead, continue down to the Icon. (B) © To complete this mission, you have to free all your Warriors and get them to safety. Here are some tips as to how to free them. 1. Once you get help a Warrior, take them to the Red Icon. 2. USE SHADOWS!!! 3. Other gangs will attack you, so be mindful. 4. If you can avoid killing cops, do so, they'll respawn with more. 5. To buy flash, there is a store in the area of the park. Here is the list of where the Warriors are located. 1. Cochise is in the street where you start off. 2. Fox is down and needs flash in the back alley. 3. Rembrandt is in the shadows in the back of the map. 4. Ajax is fighting a group of Eliminators. 5. Vermin is arrested near the park. 6. Cowboy also is down and needs flash, he is out in the back alley of where Vermin is. (D) Once all the other Warriors are in the park, walk through the Red Icon. Bonus Objectives *Snuff out the 6 Orphans burners. Script (Cut to Masai receiving word from a Riff soldier.) Unknown Riff Soldier #1: We just heard from the Turnbulls. They blew it. (Cut to Luther talking on a payphone near a concession stand.) Luther: Hey. Yeah, a real mess, this guy Cyrus had an accident. These guys, the Warriors... they deserve it. Take care of yourself. (Luther hangs up the payphone.) Cropsy''' (handing Luther a candy bar): We set? 'Luther '(grabbing the candy bar): We're set all right. Somebody oughta pick their ass up. The Riffs sent out the word. They want them alive. We don't. '''Cropsy: The sooner someone grabs them the better. Luther: No sweat. They're looking for the Warriors remember? We can do some looking ourselves. Ought to make you feel better. (Luther shoves Cropsy with the rest of the Rogues.) Concession Stand Worker: Hey... what about the money you owe? Luther (throwing the candy bar back at the Concession Stand Worker):'' FOR WHAT? ''Tremont, 1:52 am, July 13, 1979 (Cut to a fire at a train station, causing the train carrying the Warriors to stop. Police sirens wail in the distance.) Rembrandt: Shit! This train's had it! Cowboy: This is gonna be fucking impossible. Vermin: What the shit are we gonna do? Ahh, this sucks. Fox: Maybe we oughta worry about who set that goddamn fire. (The train doors open.) Swan: ''Come on. (Swan and the rest of the Warriors exit the train and make their way through the streets of Tremont. Once they're on the streets, they spot two Orphans on a rooftop.) ''Fox: Orphans. Looks like they made us. Swan: And they ain't gonna be happy we're here. Let's go. (The Warriors continue walking down the streets of Tremont, eventually coming across Sully, Jesse, and an Orphan soldier standing outside an apartment. Swan and Fox approach them with the other Warriors backed away behind.) Sully: What are you guys doin' back here? You must be looking for trouble, come armying down here, invading our territory. No permits, no parley. Swan: We're not invading, and I'm parleying right now. Sully: You think the Orphans ain't well known? We got a heavy rep. You mess with us and you'll find that out. Fox: Yeah. Hey, that's really heavy, man. The Orphans, right? I've heard about you guys. The other gangs in Brooklyn talk about you all the time. (Sully gives Fox a little stare.) Sully: There's nothing wrong with you making it through our territory as long as you're comin' in peace. Mercy (standing on top of the stairs leading into the apartment): ''Buck buck buck buck! Buck buck buck buck-kaw! Ha ha ha! 'Sully:' Cut it, Mercy! 'Mercy '(making her way down the stairs): Those vests are real nice. Give me one. C'mon, I just want one. You can get another one, man. 'Swan:' No chance. 'Mercy:' Hey Sully, aren't these the guys who trashed your car? You just gonna let 'em army right through here any time they feel like it? Pretty soon, every gang in town is just gonna boogie right in, soldier right through. I'll tell you, some man you are. (Sully stares back at Swan and Fox.) 'Sully:' Take your colors off you can walk through as civilians. You go as soldiers, I gotta come down on you. Now, take off your colors. Hey, you hear me? 'Swan: 'Fuck you. (Sully snaps his fingers, ordering Jesse and the Orphan soldier inside the apartment as Sully turns Mercy around and gets her inside the apartment. Rembrandt and Cowboy walk towards Swan and Fox.) 'Cowboy: 'Hey, you know where those cats are going, don't ya? 'Rembrandt:' Yeah, reinforcements. 'Swan:' We're marching down to the next station, right through these lame fucks' territory. 'Unknown Orphan Soldier #1:' Get off our turf, Warriors! This is your last warning! What do you dicks thinking, no parley?! 'Unknown Orphan Soldier #2:' We won't be so small time whenever they hear we wasted you assholes! 'Unknown Orphan Soldier #3:' You'll never make it through our turf alive! 'Unknown Orphan Soldier #4:' This time, we really are gonna wreck you fuckers! Ready to get your hand smashed, warriors?! (Swan and the Warriors continue marching down the streets of Tremont, climbing up some stairs that leads to a gated entrance. Once through, Sully, Jesse, and several other Orphans soldiers enter through the other side of the gates.) 'Sully: 'HEY WARRIORS! You shoulda taken off them vests cause the Orphans are gonna come down on you! This is PAYBACK! (The Warriors fight and soldier through Sully and his Orphans and win.) 'Swan:' Alright. Let's get outta here. (The Warriors exit the other side of the gate and back out on the streets of Tremont. Meanwhile, a group of cops are gathered outside.) 'Cop #1' (spotting the Warriors): FREEZE! 'Swan:' Dammit! Move, move! Get outta here! (Half of the Warriors split left and right as the cops try and capture them.) 'Cop #1:' Shit! I need back up over here! I got the punks from Van Cortlandt park! (Cut to Cochise and Vermin being chased by two cops.) 'Cop #2:' We're gonna take you thugs down hard! (A cop tackles Vermin to the ground and arrests Vermin as another cop chases after Cochise.) 'Cop #2:' Gottcha punk! 'Vermin:' What the hell did I do, man!? 'Cop #2:' Shut your mouth loser! (Cut to Cochise being arrested by the other cop.) 'Cochise:' Get your hands off me, pig! What's your problem? I ain't done nothin'! 'Cop #3:' Yeah! Keep talkin', big mouth! (Cut to Ajax and Rembrandt being chased by two other cops.) 'Rembrandt:' Maybe we should split up! 'Ajax:' Suit yourself! (Rembrandt and Ajax split in opposite directions.) 'Cop #4:' SHIT! Where the hell are those punks! 'Cop #5: 'Lucky pricks! C'mon, let's go round up those punks. (Cops #4 and #5 walk away.) (Cut to Swan and Snow hiding behind a dumpster with the cops everywhere arresting and beating up gangs from all over the city and the Warriors scattered all over Tremont.) 'Swan:' We're gonna have to find everyone. We'll tell 'em to hold up in the park till we're all together. The sooner we get the hell outta here, the better. 'Snow:' Got it, man. Let's roll. (Swan and Snow first met Cochise, who was arrested.) 'Cochise: 'Hey, man. Get me outta here! 'Swan:' I got you, man. Hold on. (Swan frees Cochise) 'Cochise: 'Cool, man. Thanks. (Swan and Snow lead Cochise to the park gate.) 'Swan:' We're going back for the others. You lay low here for while. 'Cochise: 'Solid. (Swan and Snow then met Vermin, who, like Cochise, was arrested.) 'Vermin:' Oh boy, am I glad to see you. 'Swan:' You alright? You ready? (Swan frees Vermin) 'Vermin:' Thanks, man. (Swan and Snow lead Vermin to the park gate.) 'Vermin:' Thanks a lot, warchief. I though I was done for. 'Swan:' No problem. Just stay here and stay out of trouble. (Swan and Snow finds Cowboy, who was wasted, and managed to revive him.) 'Cowboy:' Shit, man. Thanks a lot! I though I was done. (Swan and Snow lead Cowboy to the park gate.) 'Swan:' Just hang out here. We're gonna round up the rest of the guys. 'Cowboy:' Okay, man. Thanks for saving my ass. I owe you. (Swan and Snow finds Fox, who was wasted by the Satan's Mothers) 'Unnamed Satan's Mother:' Hey, pussies. You're looking for your pretty little friend here? Heh heh heh... 'Swan:' We'll see. (Swan and Snow defeats the Satan's Mothers) 'Swan '(to Fox):'' Wake up, soldier. (Swan revives Fox.) Fox: Shit, man. What happened? (Swan and Snow lead Fox to the park gate) Swan: Cool it in here until we got everybody back together. Fox: No sweat, Swan. (Swan and Snow find Rembrandt hiding in the shadows) Swan: We're gettin' out of here. Stick with me. (Swan and Snow lead Rembrandt to the park gate) Swan: Stay here, man. Rembrandt: No problem, warchief. Be careful out there. (Swan and Snow find Ajax fighting the Eliminators) Ajax: Where the hell'd you go? Swan: Let's go. (Swan and Snow lead Ajax to the park gate) Ajax: So I'm just gonna sit here like some pussy?! Swan: You got it. Now keep quiet and wait here. (All Warriors are found.) Swan: That's everyone. Time to move out, soldiers. (Cut to Mercy walking down the streets of Tremont, looking for the Warriors. Ajax comes sneaking in behind her and grabs her mouth and holds her arm down.) Mercy: Let me goooo! Let me goooo! (Swan gestures to Ajax to let Mercy go. Ajax releases Mercy.) Swan: Okay, what do you got in mind? Mercy: Well maybe I'm lookin' for some real action. Vermin: What about me, I got the big one! (The Warriors laugh as Swan grabs Mercy.) Mercy: You gonna jump me? Swan: Maybe we oughta pull a train on you. You look like you might even like it. Mercy: Fuck you. Swan: Real tough chick. (Cut to the Orphans rushing down the streets. Sully is holding a knife.) Sully: You see what you get Warriors! You see what you get when you mess with the Orphans! Jesse: We're gonna rain on you Warriors! (Swan, holding a Molotov cocktail, tosses it at a parked car next to the Orphans.) Swan:'' NOW! (The Warriors dash down the streets with the Orphans distracted at the flaming car as the car explodes.) (Cut to the Warriors entering the train station and board the train. As Fox and Mercy board the train, Swan holds on to Mercy by the elbow. Vermin turns around in the train doors and does not spot the Orphans.) ''Vermin: Hey wait a minute, I got a question. How come we're running? (Ajax looks over Vermin's and Cochise's shoulders and hangs in the train doors.) Ajax: I told you, they were a bunch of wimps. Cochise: ''Union Station, here we come. ''Mercy: Hey, what about me? (Vermin, Cochise, and Ajax come back inside the train as the train doors close.) ''Ajax: ''So what about you? Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Trivia * Dubrowski is the only cop to appear in this mission, excluding the cutscene that triggers Checkpoint B. * If you manage to handcuff all the pigs, you can roam freely. * If you enter the 'remove wanted' cheat code, the police will stop pursuing you, unless you or a Warriors attacks them. This also happens in missions 4 and 11. Category:Missions